houseofanubisgirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jamber
Jamber (J/erome and Amber) is the pairing of Jerome Clarke and Amber Millington. The two do not seem to like each other very much, but they became a bit closer after Jerome learned about Sibuna. The closest the two have been is when Jerome was helping Amber for her school representative campaign and when Amber helped Jerome win the Frobisher Sheild in a ping pong tournament. They have they're lockers right beside each other. It is an unlikely pair because Jerome is now dating Mara and is interested also in Willow, and Amber is dating Alfie and Amber left to fashion school. Added by Ilovesibuna The two seem to be close in real life,to see the real-life pairing of them, see Eugeana. Jamber moments House of Secrets / House of Attitude *Jerome says that Amber is jealous of Mick Campbell and Mara Jaffray studying together and he calls her jealous. *Amber glares at Jerome for calling her a monster and says that she isn't jealous at all. *Jerome is the only one who doesn't laugh when Amber says that old people are just so old. Instead he says really. *Jerome says Amber is the Queen of Tact. Amber rolls her eyes as he says this. House of Scares / House of Fakers *Amber tells Jerome about the "zombies" she saw the other night. *Jerome says that Amber's mind is unpredictable and strange. *Jerome covers his face with the zombie mask and tries to scare Amber again. House of Masks / House of Pursuits *In anger, Jerome stops helping Mara's campaign and helps Amber instead. Amber seems happy about this. *Jerome tries to get Robbie to make Amber win instead of Mara. *Jerome tells Amber that she's definitely the new school rep. She asks him how he knows this. They were standing close while this was appearing. *Jerome seems very angry that Robbie didn't make Amber win. House of Yesterday / House of Victory *Jerome places his hand on Amber's shoulder. *Jerome tells Amber to keep quiet about everything. *Jerome follows Amber as she goes to tell Mara that she won fair and square. House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever *Amber thinks Jerome asked her to the dance. *Amber decides to talk to Jerome about why he asked her to the dance. *Jerome laughs loudly when Amber thinks he asked her to the prom, and says it's as weird as the Fabian Rutter and Patricia Williamson rumor. *Jerome steals Amber's Prom dress and switches it with a doll's dress. *Jerome comes to see Amber in her prom dress *Jerome looks confused and hurt when Amber says she has nothing to say to him. *Amber calls Jerome a dress thief. *Jerome does not mind it when Amber calls him dress theif. 'Season 2 Moments' House of Protection / House of Letters *Amber sits on Jerome's lap during breakfast. *He looks surprised, but doesn't do anything. *Amber says,"What? A girl can't sit on a friend's lap anymore?" House of Evidence / House of Genius *Jerome notices Amber's Ping Pong skills and tries to get her to join him in the upcoming match. *He compliments Amber calling her amazing. *Amber says no initially when Jerome asks her to be his partner. *Jerome however tries to beg for her help. *Jerome convinces her with a cute outfit. *He then proceeds to thank her repeatedly and Amber just grins. House of Barriers / House of Warnings *When Amber hurts her arm, she is sad because she can not play with Jerome. *Jerome trys to help her elbow. *When Amber says she can not play, Jerome is shocked. *Amber apologizes to Jerome about how she can't play. *Amber seems happy when Jerome comes in. *Jerome says they're the new power couple of the school. *Amber says that Jerome and her should be dating logically but they both say no *Amber looks at Jerome when he says "I'ts like Megan Fox taking over from Marge Simpson." *Jerome throws the ball at Amber during a game of Icebreaker. House of Status / House of Laments *Jerome was looking at Amber in the background when Mr Sweet picked Amber to star in the new ad for the school House of Trades/House of Magic *Amber looks at Jerome sneeking around *Amber asks Jerome what he is doing *He says no very nevously *He looks in Ambers room for Items owned by the Frobisher-Smyth family. House of Forgeries / House of Hijack *Jerome pulls Amber out of the way when Alfie busts the door down. House of Missions / House of Captives *Amber looked upset when Patricia told them Rufus had Jerome *When Patricia said the've got bad news Amber said it could not be as bad as the bad news they already have and when Patricia told them Amber said '...and im wrong' *Jerome and Amber crawl through the door together. *Jerome and Amber stand next to each other. *When Nina Martin shoots Joy Mercer with a lightning bolt and she falls Jerome and Amber yell her name they were the first ones to run to her side. ''Season 3'' House of Arrivals / House of Presents *When Jerome first greets Amber, he excitedly says, "Hello, Amber!" and hugs her. *When nobody remembered Amber's birthday,Alfie panicked and told Jerome and he responded with "I know." Which means Jerome remembered Amber's birthday. *When Alfie said he didn't get Amber a present,Jerome said "I did." House of Truth / House of Hieroglyphs *Amber and Jerome where sitting opposite each other when Amber was blowing out the candles on her birthday cake *Amber asked Jerome if he would like any cake. *Jerome was the first person that Amber asked to have the cake. House of Pi / House of Mistrust *Amber knew that Jerome took ballet classes. House of Entrapment / House of Sisters *Since supposedly Willow "replaced" Amber and Jerome has taken an interest in her, maybe it meant that Jerome would've taken an interest in Amber. Category:Jamber Category:Romantic Category:Relationships Category:Amber